


progression

by coffins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this for myself, M/M, nothing goes on in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffins/pseuds/coffins
Summary: What does Kageyama think of Hinata?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	progression

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit at 4 am i did not look over it anymore i wrote it and now im posting i dont care here u go

0.

He's merely a "what if" in Tobio's head when he first meets Hinata. He is only a possibility, a chance, a sliver of hope in the darkness. But he's just a  _ what if _ .

And soon, Tobio forgets about that what if the moment he's thrown into the abyss.

1.1

Sunny.

Hinata is sunshine. Bright, burning, and annoying all at the same time.

Tobio can't look at him too long or he knows he'll get burnt. And yet, despite all his complaints, he knows Hinata is necessary, just like the sun. And he treasures each time Hinata spikes his tosses, each time Hinata scores a point with his toss, each tine Hinata looks at him with those fiery eyes that are electrifying with hot compliments that spill from his mouth.

Tobio doesn't mind the sun much anyways.

1.2

During their third year, Tobio realises the sun is not always a constant in one's life. The sun sets, it disappears, it is swallowed by the serpent of the sky at times.

He knows Hinata was going to leave even during their second year but it becomes more real. He can feel Hinata slowly drifting away with the premise of going to Brazil to train.

But the sun rises again. It comes back all the time. It's always there, just hidden by the clouds or the moon, or on the other side of the world.

Tobio trusts the sun to come back in his life.

1.3

The sun returns.

The sun burns him.

The sun casts a shadow darker than ever before.

And...

The sun kisses him.

2.1

Shouyou stops being the sun for some reason and Tobio starts seeing him as autumn.

His orange hair reminds him of the dying leaves, and his gaze is no longer warm but a gentle breeze.

There is still warmth but it's chilly at times and Tobio accepts it in his life.

It's the passage of time, he thinks.

2.2

Even with the chill, Shouyou is still warm.

Like hot chocolate, a warm blanket, a kotatsu, or a steady fire.

Tobio melts surely and slowly, and soon, there is an ache.

A longing.

For what?

For more.

2.3

They age just as the seasons change.

Shouyou's orange hair starts to grey. Dead leaves on branches being replaced by snow.

One day, it will all be white. Like the natural progression of events.

And Tobio will watch as it does.

3.

They are old.

Things have changed. But some things remain the same.

They wear the same golden rings, they love their lovely daughter, they still look at each other as if they were the world.

And Tobio realises Shouyou is… maybe… something similar to volleyball.

It is perhaps the least romantic thing to ever describe him as but when Tobio tells him one autumn, Shouyou holds his hand, eyes sparkling like the sun reflecting off a pond, and tells him he understands.

Tobio smiles back and squeezes his husband's hand.

It's love.


End file.
